


Horror Movies and First Dates

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, a passing mention of the movie IT (2017) but just that jace is a scardy cat, i know maia wasnt there yet but she's here now so she can be in the au too, mentions of jordan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Jace was looking at her like he was looking at the moon for the first time, like she was ethereal and beautiful and overwhelming and powerful all in one. And in his eyes, she was.





	Horror Movies and First Dates

Maia looked at herself in front of the mirror again, sighing as she smoothed down her skirt. ‘Come on Maia, you’ve been on dates before. This isn’t that different,’ she tried to rationalize with herself, but she also knew that wasn’t completely true. This was completely different. Ever since Izzy had introduced them, she hadn’t been able to think about anything but Jace. Jace and his blond hair and mismatched eyes and plump pink lips had been way too distracting lately and she wanted to hate him for it, but she just couldn’t. He had asked Izzy for Maia’s number and the traitor had given it to him, and he was a little ashamed to admit that they have been texting every day from morning until they went to bed, maybe facetiming once or twice a week. But one thing they still hadn’t done was go out on an actual date.

And that’s what was scaring her.

The last guy she had gone out with was Jordan, and as much as she wanted to just focus on the butterflies she got every time Jace sent her a text or a picture on snapchat, all she could remember was what went down with him. The words, the control, the anger. And that’s what made her focus on the scars in the mirror, the ones that glared at her every single day from the side of her neck. She looked over at the scarf she had pulled out, just in case she had told herself. But she had been trying hard lately to go out more and more without a scarf or a high collar, all of her new friends trying to encourage her that she didn’t have to hide her scars. They weren’t ugly, they weren’t suddenly any worse because of what caused them, instead they were just a part of her. And she was beautiful. She applied a little more lipstick before she left her apartment, walking to the movie theater she agreed to meet Jace at.

The second she saw him, it was all worth it.

There he was, standing around and obviously looking and waiting for her. And when he finally noticed her, a grin appeared on his face. “Wow, hi Maia. You look… wow,” he said and she couldn’t help but chuckle, rolling her eyes. ‘What a dork.’ she thought to herself.

“Don’t I know it. You look alright too,” she joked, trying to offset how flustered the way he was looking at her was making her feel. Jace was looking at her like he was looking at the moon for the first time, like she was ethereal and beautiful and overwhelming and powerful all in one. And in his eyes, she was. She noticed him look her over and she felt a little self conscious when she noticed him looking at her neck, putting her hand over her scars slightly without thinking. “Let’s go in,” she said and they went to the theater, buying their tickets and settling in to watch IT.

Jace ended up jumping more than she did, a fact she would tease him about as they made their way out of the theater. They started walking down the street, enjoying the fact that things were a little quieter than usual. She looked up at the stars as they walked and she felt his hand take hers, a small and shy smile coming across her face as her heart started to race. Oh God, she actually really liked this guy. Which worried her, the last time she liked someone she ended up getting hurt. And she didn’t want to get hurt again. But she looked over at him and she saw the same shy smile on his lips, his eyes looking down. He looked over at her and smiled more when he caught her staring, a blush darkening her cheeks slightly. Damn him.

“It’s a beautiful night tonight. Almost as beautiful as you,” Jace commented and she smiled more against her will, refusing to look into those blue and brown eyes again. Damn him. He knows exactly what he’s doing, but she loved it. Jace was sweet, he made her feel nice. She felt beautiful when he looked at her, he looked at her scars and didn’t instantly look repulsed at the imperfections that took up most of her neck.

They made their way to her apartment and before she knew it, she was standing outside of her door. “Well, I guess this is it,” she said, rocking on her heels slightly. “I had a nice time,” she said, finally looking at him again.

“Me too,” he said honestly, still holding her hand. “You look so gorgeous, Maia. I’m glad we got to finally go out. Not that I don’t like texting all the time, it’s just…” he rambled and she smiled fondly, watching him.

“I know. Me too. Good morning texts are great and all, but getting to see you in the flesh is pretty great,” she said honestly. Jace laughed and nodded, pushing his hair out of his face before he started to lean in.

And before she knew it, his lips were on hers. It wasn’t exactly the most mind blowing kiss in the world, it was soft and careful and hesitant, but she felt a tingle all the same. His lips were just as soft as they had looked, much to her relief. When they pulled away they both smiled, Maia biting her lip slightly. “Goodbye Jace,” she said softly.

“Good night, Maia. I’ll talk to you later,” he said, still smiling. Maia watched him leave before she walked inside, leaning against her door and sighing contently once she was finally alone.

There they were again, those butterflies. The fluttering in her stomach matching the fluttering of her heart and she knew what that meant. And for the first time since Jordan, they didn’t scare her.


End file.
